undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reagan Timm (SGTA)
Reagan is a character in Say Goodbye To America Pre-Apocalypse coming Post-Apocalypse Reagan, as well as many others joined Scott, Tom and Hal when the outbreak occured Volume 2 "Forever More" Reagan appears with Scott after shooting Christian Blake in the head Volume 3 "Starting Over" Reagan joins Scott's small group with Paul and Lisa "Where Angels Die" Reagan, along with Lisa and Paul, walk into the campsite "Army of Nobodys" Reagan tells Paul that they left to join the rebellion against Scott, and he can get on the inside. Reagan takes Malcolm and the pair follow his plan of taking out Scott's soldiers in the east bunker. He then runs up to Oswald and stabs him in the stomach and the head through the jaw. He, along with Lam Kendall, shoot and kill Ward. He shoots Cosmo in the back, but only injures him "Together We Stand" Reagan vouches for Pike after he attacks the camp. He is later captured by Scott and sentenced to death, but is able to escape. He holds the remaining survivors hostage and tells them to put their weapons on the ground, before allowing the survivors to join Volume 4 "The Knife Cuts Deep" Reagan talks about Paul sacrificing himself for the group "Find Our Way Home" After a small herd attacks the group, Reagan runs south with Lisa, Sophie and Isaac. The four find Bob Rands and his family. "Life Won't Wait" Reagan talks with Bob and his family about where they came from "Time" Reagan is against Bob's idea of cutting off Mark's hand without cauterizing it first. He gets into a fight with Isaac before being pulled off by Sophie. He begins to take offense to most of what the group is saying. After Mark fails to wake up, Reagan is the first to say he they need to put down the boy, to Bob's disproval. After walkers split the group, Reagan ends up with Bob and an unconscious Mark. He convinces Bob to put down the boy so he doesn't turn, but fails to convince him to flee. Before he leaves, Reagan lets Bob keep the gun "Saw" Reagan kills a few walkers that attack Danielle and Julio before making a snide remark "Lost" Reagan, along with Julio, Sophie and Danielle, find their camp a spot of a massacre, with everyone dead. After being convinced by Isaac to return to the camp, he shoots on the walkers until the camp is clean. "The Wanting and the Waiting" After opening Regina Lopez's tent and finding two walkers gnawing on the girl, he kills them both. He enters the tent and, after being asked to help, stabs the girl cleanly in the head so she doesn't suffer. "Uninvited Guests" Reagan sits down at dinner with the group that did not leave on a supply run. He talks about how he learned to hunt and cook deer up in his hometown of Caribou Maine. He leaves dinner and heads out of sight near a tree, before pulling out a cigarette and tossing it in the dirt. He pulls out his bucket list and crosses of "Shoot and Kill 10 Deer" before drawing on the back of the paper. When Joe's group attacks the camp, Reagan shoots him in the chest with an AR before shooting Peter in the head from a distance. Reagan then taunts Joe before shooting him in the head "Stick to Your Guns" Reagan greets Sophie when the group returns and sees Savannah's dead body. He holds back tears as he tells Julio that the latter's wife is dead. He tells the group that they will be leaving soon for the place Alex and Jack found. At night, Reagan gets out of his tent and enters Lisa's. He shows her the bucket list and asks her to marry him "In the Mourning" coming soon Killed VIctims *Christian Blake *Oswald *Regina Lopez (Out of Mercy) *Peter *Joe Wang *Ward (with Lam Kendall) *Numerous counts of zombies and a few unnamed people Appearances "Volume 2" *Forever More "Volume 3" *Starting Over *Where Angels Die *Army of Nobodys *Together We Stand "Volume 4" * The Knife Cuts Deep * Find Our Way Home * Life Won't Wait * Time * Saw * Lost * The Wanting and Waiting * Uninvited Guests * Stick to Your Guns Trivia * Reagan is the only character known to keep a bucket list * Reagan is the only member of Scott's Army introduced in Volume 2 still alive Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Characters